For the Greater Good
by TheHiddenAssassin
Summary: Left to die on the bridge during the wave mission, Naruto is found by a spy for a very powerful force. Now during the Chunnin exams, Naruto returnes, an agent of a strange new empire, ready to spread the Greater Good. Warhammer 40k x-over. Naruto/FEMkyuub
1. Chapter 1

Yo all

Yo all! This is another story idea that I had and wanted to see if it will be any good. Originally I had to decide which one to start writing first, this one or my other story: Cold as Death. Well like my other one it's a WH40k x-over(I have that on the brain for a while). And yes I am also working on the next chapter of "Cold as Death" as well. I just had so many ideas floatin around that I had to write it down. On with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Warhammer40k, believe me if I did Sasuke would have died a long time ago.

**For the Greater Good**

**Chapter 1**

A heavy mist rolled lazily over the large bridge, an ominous aura permeating the entire area. Through the mist, two figures could be seen fighting. A cry shattered the relative peace that had settled over the bridge.

'**Chidori'!**

Kakashi yelled the name of his signature technique as he charged towards Zabuza. The former Mist-nin watched with growing horror as Kakashi charged at him with the intent to take his life.

'Damn it Haku where are you!'

ELSWHERE ON THE BRIDGE

Naruto stood frozen in horror at what the fake hunter-nin said to him.

"Please Naruto, kill me." Haku spoke softly. Naruto managed to stutter out.

"K-kill you? Why would I? I don't-" Haku cut him off

"Please Naruto. I have failed in my duty and am of no use to Zabuza-sama now. I ask you to please end my shame." Naruto growled.

"Why would you possibly serve a guy like Zabuza! How can you be treated as nothing but a tool!" Haku smiled sadly.

"Zabuza-sama saved my life, gave me a purpose. For that, I would give my life for him. Please Naruto, kill me." Naruto looked at him for several seconds and sighed heavily.

"Y'know, in another time, would could have been friends." He murmured Steeling himself, Naruto pulled out a kunai and lunged forward. Haku smiled softly.

"Thank you. You will be an excellent shinobi one day." Naruto made no attempt to respond as he brought the knife up for the kill. Suddenly the air filled with what sounded like the chirping of birds. Haku froze in horror. 'Zabuza-sama!' Haku quickly blocked Naruto's attack and teleported away with one of his ice mirrors. Naruto stood for a few seconds before realizing what Haku planned to do. Spinning around rapidly, he took off running in the direction of Kakashi's fight.

"It's over Zabuza!" Kakashi yelled over the harsh chirping sounds of his jutsu. He closed in on the nuke-nin when Haku suddenly jumped in his path. Kakashi's eyes widened. There was no time to alter his course. Right as Kakashi was about to make contact, an orange blur shot in between the Copy-nin and Haku. Blood splattered onto Kakashi's horror-stricken face. Naruto stood in front of Haku, Kakashi's fist shoved through his chest. Haku's eyes widened.

"W-hat! Naruto!" Naruto coughed up blood and turned his head slightly to Haku.

"Couldn't let you do it." He croaked out. Kakashi felt his stomach churn.

'No! no please, don't let another one of my teammates die!' he thought frantically. Naruto turned back to the Jounin and gave a sad smile.

"Look after Sakura-chan for me, k sensei?" He coughed up more blood and then sluped over onto Kakashi's blood soaked arm. Kakashi slowly laid the orange ninja's body onto the ground.

"Goodbye, Naruto." He muttered softly, tears running down the exposed side of his face.

Haku was still frozen in shock, trying to understand why Naruto had sacrificed himself for one such as him.

Zabuza regarded the scene emotionlessly. Slowly the mist began to lift. Over on the other side of the bridge, Sakura began to make out the shape of a body. She squinted and then gasped in horror.

"SASUKE-KUN!" she screamed and dashed over to where he fallen teammate, completely ignoring the scene unfolding around he, or the fact that her other teammate was dead. Kakashi glared after her bitterly. Sakura ran up to the fallen Uchiha and began to sob on his chest.

"Why! Why did it have to be Sasuke! Why couldn't it be Naruto instead!" Now Kakashi glared at her with open hatred. Suddenly a clapping sound filled the air.

"Well well. So sorry to break up this little sob fest." Everyone turned to see the short figure of Gatou, with an army of thugs at his back. Zabuza growled.

"What are you doing here, Gatou?" The seedy business man smirked.

"I just came to make sure that you did your job right….and to kill you of course." Kakashi narrowed his eyes.

"It seemes you've been betrayed." He muttered. Zabuza nodded, glaring at Gatou.

"Indeed. Kakashi, you and I are no longer enemies. Do me a favor and look after Haku." Haku's eyes widened.

"Wait! Zabuza-sama! ZABUZA-SAMA!" but the Demon of the Mist was already off, a kunei clutched in his teeth. Gatou's eyes widened in fear.

"Kill him!" he shrieked and ran to the back of the large group. All the thugs brandished their weapons and waited for the shinobi to strike. Zabuza charged through the group, slaughtering anyone who came in his way, never taking his eyes off Gatou. Finally he cut his way to where the man stood.

"Wait! Don't do this I'll give you anything I-" He never got to finish as Zabuza sliced his head clean off. Everyone stood frozen as the local tyrant's head rolled across the bridge. Zabuza collapsed, as all the wounds he received from the thugs finally took their toll.

"Zabuza-sama!" Haku screamed and ran over to where the nuke-nin lay. Zabuza turned to look up at him.

"Haku…….please do one thing for me." Haku nodded

"Anything." He whispered.

"Please, find your own path. Cease to be a tool and live your own life." Haku froze at his words.

"B-but Zabuza-sama! I just.." Haku couldn't finish. Zabuza looked up at him one last time, and then closed his eyes for good.

"No! no please wake up! PLEASE!" Haku yelled, and then unable to take it anymore, fainted. Kakashi walked over to the bodies and sighed.

"Well, I guess that's it then." He sighed.

"AHEM!" Everyone turned to see the remaining thugs still standing there, looking rather pissed.

"Oh yeah, crap." Kakashi sweatdropped.

SOME TIME LATER:

Soon after,an army of villagers arrived,being lead by Inari. After driving the thugs away, everyone celebrated the death of Gatou. They were all, however, heartbroken at hearing of Naruto's death. They all agreed to return later to the bridge and collect his body, determined to give him a hero's burial. On another note, Sasuke turned out to be alive and fine…..but the only one who really cared was Sakura.

AT THE BRIDGE:

Naruto lay haphazardly stretched out on the bride, in a pool of his own blood. The bridge lay in a deathly silence as every one had left it to go celebrate. Almost everyone. Someone who had been watching the entire battle decided to make himself know.

Footsteps echoed over the empty bridge and slowly a figure made its appearance. The air shimmered and seemed to melt away, revealing a rather curious sight. The person appeared to crouch as he walked over to Naruto. His entire form was covered in strange black armor. A large shoulder pad hung on his left shoulder, expanding all the way down to his elbow. His helmet was rather odd as it stretched over his face all the way back across his head, where there should have been eyes, two vertical red dots ran up the middle of his helmet. The most odd thing about him ,however, was his feet. Two large hooves took the place of where a normal person would have feet. The outlandish-looking figure surveyed the body before him.

'What a shame. He had potential to be great, unlike most of his annoying race.' The figure thought somberly. He turned to look at the rest of the carnage. Naruto moaned faintly, causing the figure's head to snap back towards him. He crouched down next the boy, and began to check for a pulse.

It was there, albeit very weak.

'Extraordinary! That wound should have been fatal! But then how….?" After debating in his mind for sometime, he remembered the boy's condition.

'Well, he won't be alive for long unless I do something." Making a quick decision, the mysterious figure pressed hind to a small antenna on the side of his helmet.

'_Strike cruiser Silent Vengeance, this XV15 stealth unit 46, call sign 'Hidden Assassin. Do you copy, over?' _the stealth unit waited for a few seconds before a reply came through.

'_Copy, Hidden Assassin. What is your report' _Hidden Assassin paused for a moment before answering.

'_I have conducted a thorough investigation of this planet. The technologies of this place are limited, but the natives here display astounding powers. The local militaries are adept at manipulating The Warp to their own ends.'_

'_And the Imperium?' _the voice over the radio questioned.

'_Strangely enough, three is no presence of the Imperium on this planet. I cannot find even the smallest trace of them here.' _There was a stunned silence at the other end.

'_Very well, this is excellent news! Well done Zan'kaiz. We shall begin to act immediately.' _The newly identified Zan'kaiz hesitated and cast a glance over at Naruto's prone form.

'_There is one other thing, sir.' _

'_Oh, what is it shas'vre?' _

'_There is a human here. He is heavily injured and requires medical attention. He has great potential and there is……..something about him. Some unknown force. Requesting to take him on board sir.' _Zan'kaiz held his breath at the pause on the radio.

'_Very well 'Hidden Assassin'. Permission granted. He will be taken to medical facilities immediately. We are sending an Orca to pick you up. For the greater good.' _Zan'kaiz switched off his radio and looked back over to Naruto.

"Well human, things have just gotten a lot more interesting for you." The Zan chuckled. He crouched over and grabbed Naruto roughly. Picking him up, Zan'kaiz moved out into the middle of the bridge. Zan stared up at the sky expectantly, barely making out the hum of engines and the drop ship slowly descended from the sky to meet him. Zan'kaiz cast one more look out at the bloodied form of the bridge, and then made his way towards the now rapidly approaching Orca.

"All for the Greater Good." He muttered as he began to ascend into the ship, with his cargo. Giving a quick glance at the blond haired ninja slumped over his shoulder, he nodded again.

"All for the Greater Good."

**AN:) Alright here we go, first chapter. Ya I know it's weird for me to be starting another story after barely starting another one but hey, I couldn't get the idea out of my head. Well hope ya like it. If you hadn't already guessed, Naruto was taken by Tau. I'm sure most Warhammer40k lovers made the connection as soon as they saw 'WH40 x-over' and 'Greater Good'. I had thought about making it with Eldar, but to be honest…..I would be confusing myself since Eldar confuse me so much. Well anyways Don't worry about me updating Cold as Death as I am currently typin the next chapter. In fact I prolly typing it as your reading this. Well folks that's all I have to say except to review review review! Must have reviews! Ok all, Peace!**


	2. Chapter 2

And hello again all

**And hello again all! Yep I decided to get another chapter out before school start s up again (Sob). Well here ya go, hope you like it.**

**HolyKnight5: Dude, you thought of some things that hadn't even crossed my mind! (Bows before Holyknight5) thanks for pointing that stuff out on this and my other story! **

**Ok now for a couple of recommendations:**

**First I would like to recommend "Space Ninjas" by swordman600. (The few the proud the 40k x-overs)**

**Secondly I would like to recommend "Naruto: Master of Shadows" and "Power of the 3 Roads" both by XiontheUndead. All good stories and I hope you all check em out. Alright then…on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Warhammer 40k. **

**For the Greater Good**

**Chapter 2**

It was a beautiful day in Fire Country. Both people and animal alike enjoyed the peace that seemed do hard to achieve in a land of shinobi. A low humming filled the air, disturbing the peace. The humming grew louder until it became a roar. A few people, who were making their way across the rugged forest for some reason or another, glanced up curiously.

The Orca dropship sped through the atmosphere at an incredible pace. Naruto sighed as he leaned back against the Orca's inner wall, checking the message readouts coming through his helmets HUD.

'Can't say I'm exactly happy to be coming back here' he thought sourly as the latest mission orders came through. Naruto stood up and strode to the center of the dimly lit ship. His outfit had changed drastically from the hideous orange jump suit. Instead, he was now decked out in full Tau Fire Warrior armor. The outer armor was completely black with blue stripes running across the helmet and large left armguard. The under armor was a light gray. (I'll post a link on the profile so u can see. Btw it is in DoW.)

"Alright listen up!" He roared over the Orca's engines. Six other fire warriors looked up at him from various spaces in the semi-small compartment. All of them wore the same armor of the Zak'n Va 'Hidden Blade' Cadre. (AN: I totally B.S.ed that.)

Naruto continued. "Our job is recon ONLY. No shooting, Shark'an that means you." Naruto said pointedly. One of the tau in the back grumbled an affirmative unhappily.

"We are here to recon the local populations and report back our findings to the air cast. That's all. A stealth suit pilot is going to secure our way in but from there we are on our own." Naruto finished.

"Hey Naruto." One of the warriors spoke. "Why all the sneaking around? That stuff is for the pathfinders and stealth suit pilots." Several others nodded in agreement. Naruto turned directly towards the tau that had just spoken.

"Normally it would be up to them, but the people of this particular planet have advanced powers. The ability to manipulate the Warp through what they call 'Chakra'. The people are naturally suspicious due to the fact that some of the countries are not on friendly terms. They will kill first and ask later. Thus command wanted to send in a little more firepower is case of hostile contact." Naruto said shortly. There was a small silence as the team of fire warriors processed the new information. The same warrior from before spoke again.

"You seem to know a lot about this place." The others nodded in agreement to the observance.

"Well I imagine he would." A different tau said this one's voice distinctly female. "This was the shas'ui's home world wasn't it sir?" Naruto nodded in affirmation.

"Yes this is it. I always wonder how things turned out and if…." Naruto trailed off. The other members of the squad stayed silent.

Most of them knew how the young shas'ui had left his world and they were not going to interfere with his problems. Naruto snapped back into reality and glanced up at the squad.

"Alright shas'la, ETA in twenty minutes so gather up!" he barked through his helmet. The squad snapped to attention.

"YES SHAS'UI!" was the collective response as the warriors began to gather their gear and make preparations. Naruto closed his eyes behind his helmet and sighed as he leaned against the faintly vibrating bulkhead.

'I wonder how everyone is doing.' he thought. 'They all think I'm dead. Hell I would be dead if it wasn't for Zan'kais.' Naruto's thoughts drifted back to the day he was rescued.

**Flashback**

Naruto groaned as he regained consciousness.

His head was killing him.

There was a dull aching in his chest and he could barely move.

'Gah! What happened?' Naruto thought. As if to answer him a whirlwind of memories came crashing into his head. 'The bridge! Old man Tazuna! Haku……'

Faintly he could here voices talking in the background. Naruto clutched his head in pain and began to sit up. The voices stopped.

"Well, it seems he is awake." The voice was gravelly, almost as quiet and light as a phantom. Naruto blinked as he opened his eyes and tried to focus on the voice.

"He shouldn't even be moving." Another voice spoke. Naruto glanced at the direction of the second voice, trying to make out an image.

"Yes he does seem to have amazing healing capabilities. Extraordinary." The first voice said lightly.

"Indeed, noble Ethereal." Naruto's eyes finally began to work properly and he was able to make out his surroundings. He was in some sort of medical facility, that much was easy to make out. Except it was entirely made of metal. He was surrounded my an entire room made of freakin metal!

And that wasn't the strangest thing.

Odd lights flashed in different parts of the room and there were strange sounds coming from what Naruto could only assume were medical equipment.

'Gah! What happened?' Naruto thought. As if to answer him a whirlwind of memories came crashing into his head. 'The bridge! Old man Tazuna! Haku……'

"W-where the hell am I?" he asked/demanded.

"You are currently in the medical bay of the strike cruiser _Silent Vengeance _young one." Naruto turned to look at the two figures standing off to one side of Naruto's bed. Both were very odd sights in Naruto's opinion.

'Hmmm' Naruto looked over the first one. He had on black armor and a mask that covered his face. 'Okay odd clothes but-hey wait…are those HOOFS?!' Naruto started to hyperventilate, making the two tau sweatdrop. Naruto calmed himself and looked over at the other tau. Instead of armor he wore elegant-looking robes and was carrying a large staff. He had an 'air' about him that filled Naruto with a strange sense of calm. His eyes locked with Naruto's, and the boy suddenly felt as though the strange man could see into his very soul. Naruto broke eye contact and then noticed something about the figure. He was blue.

BLUE.

Naruto stared for a few moments and then shattered the silence.

"Holy shit a giant smurf!" He shouted. The one in robes just blinked while the other started sputtering.

"You dare call the noble Etherial a-!"

"Calm down, Zan'kais. I don't think that the little human understands who we are, that is all." The Ethereal said chuckling. Zan'kais calmed down a little. Naruto decided to interject.

"Umm excuse me, thanks for saving me and all, but WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" both tau winced at Naruto's shouting. After a couple of moments the Ethereal spoke in his gravelly voice.

"You are in a strike cruiser of the Tau Empire, currently reroute to Vior'la. I am Aun'Vre'Lier, and this is Zan'kais." Naruto was silent for a moment before intelligently replying.

"Aun'what now? And what the hell are tau? Wait….did you say planet?!" Naruto shouted the last part. Vre'Lier sighed.

"I guess that it is logical that you would not know of such names or technologies, with the Imperium not inhabiting this planet." Naruto just gave him a confused stare. The Ethereal sighed and began to explain……everything. Zan'kais just leaned against the wall and closed his eyes.

This was going to take a _long_ time.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto stared into space as he tried to absorb all the information. Tau, Imperium ,Warp. All these words were so utterly alien to him, yet they held great importance in his now increasingly large world.

"That is a lot to take in." he finally muttered. Vre'Lier nodded.

"Yes, you take it surprisingly well. What do you think Zan'kais?" the Ethereal turned to where the stealth suit pilot was leaning against the wall.

"Zan'kais?" There was no response. Vre'Lier twitched slightly as he heard a sound come from Zan'kais's helmet.

"zzzzzzzzzzz"

"WAKE UP SHAS"VRE!" the Ethereal shouted uncharacteristically. Zan'Kais jumped slightly and then stood up straight.

"S-sorry noble Ethereal! It won't happen again." Zan stuttered. Lier just sighed.

"See that it doesn't." Naruto just sweatdropped at the pair. Vre'Lier turned to face the blond-haired ninja.

"I am curious to here your story as well young human. How is it that you came to be in such a state as where Zan'kais found you?" he questioned. Naruto bit his lip.

'Should I tell them? Can I? They told me a shit load of stuff so I don't see why not, besides this 'Greater Good' thing sounds like my kind of thing.' Naruto nodded mentally. He looked up at the two tau.

"Well it kinda happened like this." Naruto began to tell his story, from the Kyuubi sealing to his supposed 'death' on the bridge. At the end both tau were very quiet. Vre'Lier cleared his throat.

"Well young Naruto, that is quite a tale. If you would excuse us for a moment." The calm Ethereal turned and made his way out into the corridor beyond the med bay, Zan'kais trailing wordlessly behind him.

Once outside Vre'Lier turned and looked at the silent shas'vre.

"This is most interesting." He said softly. Zan'kais nodded.

"From the story he told, he has suffered much. He doesn't say it but I can see the sadness in his eyes." Zan observed. Vre'Lier nodded.

"He was sacrificed by his village leader for the safety of the entire village. This boy practically is a living form of the Greater Good." He said. Zan'kais frowned, though it was covered up by his mask.

"But the village, it seems, hate him for protecting them from this daemon. This 'Kyuubi no Kitsune.' Surely this boy cannot possibly hold his village in a high place." The shas'la said. Vre'Lier thought for a long moment.

"He is coming of age…" the Ethereal muttered. Za'kais rasied an invisible eyebrow. Vre'Lier suddenly turned and headed back into the medical bay. Zan'kais curiously followed the noble.

Naruto looked up as the two tau entered to room.

"So what was that about?" he asked boldly. Vre'Lier remained silent for a moment and then spoke.

"Naruto Uzumaki. We have discussed your tale and I have come to a decision." Naruto blinked and glanced over at Zan'Kais, who just shrugged.

"Do you truly love your home?" the tau noble asked. Naruto sputtered.

"O-of course I do! I have to protect it I'm Naruto Uzumaki future Hokage!" the shinobi exclaimed, caught off guard by the question. Vre'Lier frowned a little.

"Naruto, it is obvious to see that your village hates you." Naruto winced. "I can offer you a better home." Naruto gaped at him and secretly, so did Zan'Kais. "I can have you sent to the Fire Warrior academy. Become a soldier for the Tau Empire and help us spread the Greater Good to more worlds. All races united, working together for peace and good." The Ethereal finished. Naruto looked at the floor and contemplated the tau's words.

'Can I really abandon Konoha? All my friends, all the ones I wish to protect." Naruto remembered his team. 'I can't abandon Sakura-chan, though all she ever really does is hit me and bring me down. Now that I think about it, all my 'friends' do that. And it isn't like the villagers love me. Am I really happy there?' the blond ninja mulled over the offer for a few minutes while Vre'Lier calmly stood, awaiting his answer.

'All united for peace and greater good? That definitely sounds like something I am trying to do.' A few more moments passed before Naruto looked up and gazed fiercely at the Ethereal. He said three words that would alter his destiny forever.

"I'll do it."

Vre'Lier smiled while Zan'kais exhaled loudly in the background.

"Excellent. The ship will stop for supplies, and we shall make for T'au immediately." The Ethereal said. Zan'Kais interrupted.

"With all due respect, why T'au honored Ethereal?" the tau in question turned and began to walk out of the room.

"I must inform the High Council of this planet and the lack of Imperium. They are sure to be most pleased." Naruto watched him walk out when a thought struck him.

"Hey wait." Both tau turned to him. "What would have happened if I had said no?" Naruto asked skeptically. Vre'Lier seemed generally confused by the question.

"Return you to your planet once you had fully recovered, of course." Naruto's face gave away his surprise. "We are not barbarians who simply kill at the slightest resistance. That is not the way of the Tau." With that the robed tau left the room quietly. Zan'kais nodded to Naruto and then followed. Naruto lay back down on the bed and smirked.

"Tau, eh?"

**Flashback end**

Naruto had taken rather well to the academy. He progressed quickly through the classes since he was a shinobi and already knew most basics on combat. In fact, he excelled in close combat, something not usually seen in the Tau. The only real problem was getting adjusted to fighting with tau weaponry and technology. Naruto was truly a genius when it came to learning, strangely enough. The only thing standing in his way was his loud, hyperactive personality. That quickly been, quite literally, beaten out of him by an 'enthusiastic' drill instructor. After that, Naruto soaked up the teachings like a sponge, catching the eyes of more than one tau officer. Naruto had embraced the Greater Good as well as any tau. A few others were skeptical about how 'a mere Gue'vesa' could compare with a tau. They were quickly proven wrong.

Zan'kais would stop by the academy to check up on the blond human. Over the months they had formed a small friendship, almost as close as Naruto's with Iruka.

Almost.

Naruto learned so much so quickly, it was not a surprise when he graduated the academy in only a few months.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto was jolted out of his thoughts by the pilot yelling over the comm.

'_This is as close as I can take you. The city is three miles to the south. Good luck.'_

Naruto grabbed his pulse carbine and walked over to the drop hatch.

"Alright shas'la time to move!" he barked. The other fire warriors formed a line behind him and stood at attention. A few moments later the drop hatch opened with a small hiss. Naruto sucked in a breath as he gazed over the familiar forests of Fire Country.

'I'm home.' He thought somberly. The Orca touched down in a small clearing. Naruto jumped out first, signaling the rest of his squad to follow. All obeyed and immediately began to scan the tree line for threats. Naruto watched the team proudly. They were his warriors, his team. His family. One of the squad walked up to him.

"All clear Shas'ui!" he said crisply. Naruto nodded and inwardly smiled.

Shan'tei was always the epitome of crisp military efficiency, even off duty.

"Good job shas'la. Follow me, our target is this way." Naruto ordered as he began to jog off into the dense forests. His team followed.

'I'm coming home. Konoha.'

**(AN: End! Naw jk, I'm not that mean.)**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

It was the day before the Chunnin Exam finals, and all of Konoha was bustling with dignitaries and shinobi all coming to see the matches. People crowed the streets and a constant stream of people were coming and going through Konoha's main gate. Naturally no one saw the stealthed form of Zan'kais hunched behind a tree, just off the main road.

'Hmmm, seems to be a big event happening soon. All the easier for me.' He concluded. He paused for a moment longer, and gunned his jet pack. The pilot zoomed upward at an alarming rate and guided himself up.

Kotetsu sighed for the millionth time that day as he patrolled the walls above Konoha's main gate.

Guard duty sucked.

The bored ninja ran a hand through his hair and yawned. Right as this happened, a gust of wind hit him and he heard a faint whirring sound. Kotetsu immediately snapped his eyes open and surveyed the area.

Nothing.

"Hey what's up?" Izumo walked over to his friend curiously. Kotetsu looked around for a few more seconds before replying.

"Nothing, I just thought I heard something, that's all." Izumo nodded

"Probably nothing. C'mon our shift is over, were needed at the Hokage tower." With that the two nins jumped off. Down below at the bottom of the wall, Zan'kais released the breath he was holding. Somehow that human had sensed him. Aun'Vre'Lier was right to say not to underestimate these people. The tau stealth suit pilot followed the wall for a while until he was at the edge of an abandoned training ground.

'As good a place as any.' He mused. He brought his pulse carbine to bare and began to blast a small hole in Konoha's wall.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto signaled his team to halt as the stood a few yards away from Konoha's outer walls. The tau formed a defensive line behind Naruto as the ex-ninja scanned the walls.

One of the tau, the furthest on the left, let out a low whistle.

"Those walls are pretty big. This place looks like its prepared for major fighting, eh?" Naruto didn't even turn his head.

"Shinobi are always prepared to fight." He said softly. The warrior went silent as he remembered about Naruto's past with this place. Naruto began to move suddenly.

"Alright I'm picking up our shas'vre's signature from this direction. Lets move it!" Naruto started jogging in the direction he had indicated. The team followed suit. After a few minutes of jogging, the fire warrior team found a hoe in the wall, barely big enough for someone to fit through.

"About time you showed up." A voice said out of nowhere, causing a couple of tau to jump slightly.

Naruto grinned widely behind his helmet.

"Good to see you again Zan-niisan." The pilot chuckled at Naruto's name for him and disabled his stealth field. The squad stiffened in surprise. Naruto knew this shas'vre?

"Glad to see you found a way in for us." Naruto continued, chuckling inwardly at his teammates reactions. Zan'kais nodded.

"Just doing my job. But you must get on with the mission," Naruto sighed and nodded in agreement. "I am to wait outside the village until you signal me. Good luck Naruto." Zan'kais saluted in farewell and headed back into the lush forest. The blond shas'ui turned back to the waiting fire warriors and signaled for them to press forward. Taking point, Naruto raised his carbine and stepped through newly-made hole. Glancing around the perimeter of the training ground, the blond haired fire warrior slowly lowered his weapon.

"Spread out, secure the area." He barked through his helmet. The warriors complied and moved out with military precision. Naruto sighed and closed his eyes.

'I'm home.'

**AN: That's a wrap, folks! Well I'd say that was a good place to end the chapter. The next one with go through the tournament and probably up through the invasion. Also, I'm alternating updates, so my next update will be for Cold as Death. Also I'v received some reviews regarding Sakura and Sasuke bashing. Let me just clarify: they won't be evil per say, just jackasses. I'm also probably make Sasuke not so much of an emo prick as both my stories progress. But Sakura shall remain a bitch…I really don't like her. I may tone her down a bit, but still a bitch.**

**Well that's all for now, loyal readers! Review! I must have the reviews! REVIEWS!!ahem sorry bout that, but seriously review :P. Alright folks until next time, va benne! **


	3. Chapter 3

**And here we go again! I don't really have much to say…..hmmmm. Oh well on to the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto……….sigh or Warhammer40k. **

**For the Greater Good**

**Chapter 3**

It was night when Naruto's fire team made their move. Naruto lead the team quietly through the forests at the edge of the training ground.

'_Right now I am really glad for the black armor.' _Naruto thought to himself. The team continued until they could see the lights coming from residences. Naruto turned towards his team.

"Alright, we will split into three teams. Shan'tei and Shar'kan will head to target A. Neir'ah and Lyn'sir will take target B. Orez'va and Myr'aran will remain here to watch for any trouble." Naruto said over the private comm channel. Lyn'sir stepped forward.

"What about you, shas'ui?" he asked. Naruto glanced at him.

"I will be heading to target C." he said simply.

"By yourself?" the tau asked disbelievingly. Naruto nodded.

"I've lived here all my life so I know my way around. It would be easier for one person to infiltrate instead of an entire team." He replied. The fire warrior accepted this and headed over to join his teammate. Naruto looked over the group one last time.

"Alright shas'la. Be careful, the locals won't take to kindly to intruders." The team nodded.

"Don't worry about us shas'ui. They won't even know we were there." Lyn'sir said nonchalantly. Neir'ah whacked him upside the head.

"Don't get cocky, moron!" the tau's distinctly female voice hissed sharply. The others snickered lightly as Lyn'sir rubbed the back of his helmet ruefully.

"Geez, do you always have to be so harsh?" he asked. His response was another swat to the head. Naruto stepped forward.

"Alright, lets get going before Neir'ah kills Lyn'sir. We have at least four Rotaas until we are to report back. I want this done in half that time." He said, trying to keep the amusement out of his voice. The fire warriors nodded and saluted Naruto sharply before heading off into the darkness. Naruto chuckled as he watched them go.

His team hadn't been together all that long, but the group had already formed a bond with each other. They were teammates and friends. Naruto had known each of them a little in the fire warrior academy.

Shan'tei had been his first friend in the academy. When Naruto first joined, the tau had been skeptical about how a human could actually make it through with the Tau. Those thoughts were quickly. They had begun to help each other out and formed a friendship before they even realized it.

Shar'kan was a rather….unique tau. While most tau strived for peace, Shar'kan never felt more at home than when he had a gun in his hands and an enemy to shoot at. His personality was rather dark and nobody had ever seen him express any joy what so ever, though Naruto was determined to. So far, the boy had only gotten him to smile once, and that was when he had first met the tau. Well met wasn't the right word. More like crashed into. The two ended up duking it out right in the hallway. Naruto had managed to bust Shar'kan's nose before the faculty managed to drag the boy off. Shar'kan had simply stood up and brushed himself off. Then he did something that shocked all the tau present. He smiled. He looked over at Naruto and gave an impressed smirk.

"You're not too bad for a Gue'la." He said simply. From then on the two had been slowly drifting into being friends, though neither would dare admit it.

Neir'ah was the only female in their squad. She was loud and very aggressive in a way that reminded Naruto a little too much of Sakura. But she was also fiercely loyal and Naruto knew he could always count on her to watch his back. Naruto's first meeting with the female tau had been….interesting. The boy was on his way to weaponry class when he saw Nei'ah beating the crap out of a few other students. Ok beating them didn't even come close, and Naruto still had nightmares sometimes. Apparently it was better to avoid saying anything remotely sexist around the girl.

Lyn'sir was a very laid back kinda guy. Naruto only ever saw him be serious around officers or in combat. Other than that the young tau didn't have a care in the world. Naruto had found it very easy to be friends with the young tau, who reminded him somewhat of Shikamaru…..minus the laziness. He and Neir'ah had a strange relationship. Half the time they were strong comrades and the rest of the time they were fighting. Or rather Neir'ah was beating up the poor Lyn'sir. Again, Naruto was reminded of Sakura.

Orez'va and Myr'aran had caught Naruto's eye from the very beginning. The two tau were twins. Most faculty in the academy knew and feared them for their legendary prankster status. Naruto was reminded of himself whenever he watched the twins work. They were serious and military when need be, but could also be the center of attention with their jokes and pranks. Naruto and struck up a friendship with the twins when he began to aid the two on their pranking endeavors, though that had stopped somewhat when Naruto had become more serious. All of his squad had accepted him without much thought of him being a 'Gue'la'.

"If you can carry your own in a fight and not get us killed, then you're all right with me." As Shar'kan put it.

Naruto shook himself out of his thoughts and moved off into the night, his helmet's sensors glowing softly.

He crept silently through alleyways, careful to watch for night patrols.

'_They usually have shinobi patrolling the rooftops around this time of night.' _He thought with calculating calmness. He stepped out from behind a building and then quickly drew himself back as a leaf-nin jumped by. The boy swore softly.

'_Damn it! Gotta be more careful!' _he admonished himself. '_Think Naruto. How can I get to…..well I suppose I could always use it.' _He thought, groaning. He reached back into the equipment pack on his back. What he pulled put was a small round robot.

All fire warrior squads were assigned a drone to their squad as per standard procedure. Naruto's squad was no different However, their drone was…..different. Nobody knew if it was a manufacturing problem or a simple malfunction, but their drone had developed a 'personality quirk' as the earth cast put it. A damn annoying one too. Naruto hesitantly activated the drone in his gloved hand. The small robot glowed for a moment and then floated up to Naruto's eye level.

"Why, hello there. I am 343-GS." It said in a strangely perky tone. Naruto sighed in annoyance.

" Listen up GS. I need you to bring up a sensor scan of the surrounding perimeter. Scan for biological forms only." He said. The drone bobbed in the air happily.

"Of course!" he went quiet for a moment. "There are five Gue'la in the current perimeter of that tower." Naruto turned to look at the tower in question. The Hokage tower. His target.

'_Only five? You're getting sloppy Old Man.' _Naruto thought.

"Anything else?" he asked the small robot who currently bobbing up and down…..and humming.

"I have taken the liberty of following up on the other squad members progress." He said in a strangely human sounding voice. Naruto just nodded.

"Alright then. Let's move and try to be quiet, kor'vesa." He said and began skulking closer to the tower. The drone just followed behind him, humming the entire time.

"Hmhmm, Ah I am a genius. Heeheeheehee" The drone giggled to itself. Naruto sighed irritably.

'_Damn insane robot.' _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Orez-va and Myr'aran leaned against a tree casually, careful to stay hidden in the shadows.

"So, what do you think of this place?" Orez asked, sweeping his head to look around him. Myr'aran shrugged.

"I'm not sure. Their security sure sucks, but if they have Naruto uptight then we might have to keep our guard up." He said, resituating his rifle next to him. Both tau tensed up when they heard a voice.

"Oi, who what are you two doing out this late." Both tau spun around to see a leaf-nin, chunnin from the looks of it, walking towards them.

"Shit! What do we do?" Myr asked frantically. The ninja got closer.

"Who the heck are you anyways? I haven't seen anyone that looks like you around here before." He said, his voice getting menacing.

"Quick! Knock him out!" Orez hissed. The chunnin finally got close enough to see the two tau properly. His eyes widened to comic proportions.

"What the-" he was interrupted as Myr'aran brought his rifle up and shot the unlucky man in the chest. The bolt blasted through the ninja and into his heart, killing him instantly. Myr sighed in relief. Orez started freaking out.

"What did you do? I said 'Knock him out' not 'Take him out!" he said, waving his hands frantically. Myr looked down at the body of the leaf shinobi.

"uhh oops." He said weakly. Orez just sighed and bent down to examine the body.

"Damn it! Shas'ui said not to shoot. So what do you do?" he said angrily. Myr clicked his teeth in offense.

"Oh admit it. You would have done it too." He said accusingly. Orez stayed quiet.

"Well what are we going to do with it?" asked finally. Myr smiled.

"Ok, get out some of that wire. I have fool proof plan."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A leaf-nin walked down the road near the training grounds when he spotted someone leaning against. The man squinted and then smiled when he saw who it was.

"Ah, Hikaru! How are tonight?" he asked the man leaning against the tree. Well actually he was tied to a tree. The ninja didn't seem to notice that or the cauterized wound on the nin's chest.

"How's the wife doing?" he asked. The body just stood there unmoving. The other ninja shrugged.

"Okay you don't have to say anything. We can just stand here and watch the sun rise while I spend hours talking about life." He said grinning. The body of Hikaru stayed silent as the other, clearly stupid, chunnin began to blather away. From behind a bush, Myr turned to his brother.

"See, told you it would work." He said, snickering lightly at the leaf-nin's expense. Orez just shook his head.

"Hmm we may have to try this one when we get back to command." He thought, all the future pranks they could pull off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto crept over a rooftop until he was right next to the Hokage tower.

'_Let's see. The scroll is stored on the fourth floor and all documents are on the fifth floor.' _He mentally went over his map of the tower. He pumped chakra into his legs and jumped up to the balcony on the fourth floor. 343 hovered after him, humming quietly.

Naruto cautiously slid open a window and peeked inside. There were two Chunnin guarding a cabinet that held a giant scroll.

The Forbidden scroll.

Naruto thought back to when he had stolen the scroll the first time and how it had led to so many events. Him becoming a Gennin, learning of the Kyuubi, and of course meeting Zan'kais and becoming a proud member of the Tau Empire. Naruto ossed a small smoke bomb through the window. Both guards tensed when the smoke filled the room.

"W-what? An attack!" one said. His partner grabbed a kunai and ventured over to the window. He was promptly knocked back as the butt of Naruto's gun rammed into his nose. The force of the blow knocked the guard out. The second guard watched his comrade fall in disbelief. His disbelief was replaced with darkness as he too met the end of Naruto's rifle.

Naruto stood over the slumped body.

"Man, the security around here has really gone down hill. I had thought the guards would be harder." He said out loud. "Kor'vesa, scan the contents of that scroll and transmit to the cruiser." Naruto pulled the scroll out and laid it open for the drone. The small robot got to work, scanning the jutsu on the list. Naruto didn't know why the shas'O wanted the scroll. But it wasn't really his place to question. Naruto crept out into the hallway, knowing that 343 would wait until he returned. Naruto made his way up the staircase and finally to his ultimate destination.

The Hokage's office.

Naruto knew the room like the back of his hand, having spent many hours together with the Sandaime. Again Naruto paused, letting the nostalgia wash over him.

'_Old Man.' _He thought sadly. Would he approve of Naruto's choices? Naruto cleared his head of the thoughts. What Naruto did now served the Greater Good. That was all that mattered.

Naruto crept into the room. It was empty. the Hokage must have left some time ago. Naruto strode over to the desk where stacks of paper were piling up. Naruto began to search through the kage's desk.

"And just how may I help you." A voice said in a dangerous tone. Naruto froze. He turned slowly around to see a very pissed off Hokage. "Well I'm waiting." He growled. Naruto began to sweat.

"L-look I'm just here to….uh" Naruto trailed off. The Kage's expression got even colder. Naruto's brain was racing.

'_How is he here? Of course, 343 said that there were five people in the tower. Damn it. No wonder security was so lax.' _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Sandaime looked the stranger over with mild interest. He certainly wasn't dressed like a shinobi, but no one else could have possibly gotten into the tower. The intruder paused for a moment before sighing.

"I didn't want to have to do this old man, but if I must." The figure began forming handsigns. Sarutobi tensed up but stopped. He knew those handsigns.

"How do you know-"

**Kage Bunshin no jutsu! **

The figure yelled out. Four identical copies appeared in an arc around the Hokage. The Sandaime glanced around at the clones, questions racing through his head.

'_Only members of Konoha have access to that jutsu. And very few even then. Is this guy a nuke-nin?' _the old man pondered. The figures all raised strange barrel-like weapons and pointed them at Sarutobi.

"Look old man." The real figure started. "I don't want to kill you, so can you please just stay out of my way?" he asked, a hint of regret lacing his words. Sarutobi snorted.

"I'm afraid not. You are in MY office, and from the looks of it you aren't even from this village, so I'm afraid…" the Sandaime paused and then suddenly appeared behind one of the clones. "That you are under arrest." He finished, shoving a kunai into the neck of the clone, making it disappear in a puff of smoke.

The man swore and pointed his weapon at the Kage, shooting a strange blue orb from the tip. Sarutobi dodged aside just as the bolt skimmed past his head. He looked over his shoulder at where the orb had gone. His eyes widened when he saw a hole burned through his wall.

'_Just what kind of weapon is that? I've never seen anything like it anywhere in the Elemental Countries.' _The Sandaime thought as he turned back to his target. The remaining three clones jumped in between him and the original, who was running towards the door.

"Oh no you don't." he growled and launched himself past the clones, who were firing their strange weapons at him. He launched a few kunai out of his sleeves back at the clones as he dashed away. The sound of three puffs of smoke indicated that his knives had found their marks. Sarutobi dashed into the hallway, where he saw the armored intruder heading back for the stairs. Quickly, the old kage teleported in front of his target, momentarily stunning the black armored man. The Hokage brought up another kunai and lunged towards the man's neck. The man brought up his shoulder guard and deflected the shot, causing Sarutobi to stumble momentarily. That was all he needed. The man quicly brought his weapon up and fired off a shot, searing Sarutobi's left arm. The old man hissed in pain and jumped back. He flashed through some handsigns quickly.

**Doton: Doryuu Taiga!**

The Hokage called out the jutsu and shot a river of mud down at his foe. The man was blasted back down the hallway, taking the full force of the jutsu. The mud shot him into a wall down at the other end of the hallway, causing him to gasp in pain and slump over. The Sandaime exhaled and walked calmly over to his fallen foe. He truly was a strange sight, this enemy. The mask he wore didn't appear to have eye holes, but instead two glowing orbs that were situated vertically down his mask.

"How interesting." The kage said out loud, watching the man moan and struggle to sit up. "You won't be going anywhere until the ANBU arrive." He said coldly.

'_Where are they anyway?' _the kage wondered idly. He was snapped back into alertness by a sound behind him.

Was that…humming?

The Sandaime spun around and came face to face with a …..small floating object of some sorts. The thing focused its glowing eye on the Sandaime.

"Why hello there. I am a genius." It said in a happy voice. The Sandaime just stared at it dumbly.

"Huh?" he said. Before he could do anything else, a beam of light suddenly shot out from the floating machine and hit him head on. Sarutobi jerked back and became stiff before finally falling to the floor unconscious.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto pulled himself up and looked down at the Hokage's fallen body. He then glanced back up at 343 who was still just floating there humming to himself. Naruto sighed.

"Damn, I never thought I would be happy to see you kor'vesa. Did you finish transmitting the data?" he asked.

"Of course." The robot said simply. Naruto nodded and then headed back into the Hokage's office. He sifted through the papers on the desk until he found what he was looking for. A simple scroll with a spiral seal on the front.

The Uzumaki seal.

Naruto stared at it for the longest time.

'_The Old Man knew about my parents all along. Just as I thought.' _He thought with hint of betrayal. _'I suppose it is of little consequence now.' _He thought with a sigh. _'Still though, I wish that he had told me a little about them.' _He stuffed the scroll into his pack and began to head to the door.

He froze, hearing voices outside in the hall.

"Hokage-sama!"

"W-what the? Who could have done this?" panicked voices echoed down the hallway. Naruto swore.

'_Of course. NOW the ANBU are here.'_ He thought sarcastically. He doubled back and ran over to the window, opening it silently. Stepping out onto the ledge, he turned back 343, who was, surprisingly, silent through the whole ordeal.

"Come on, drone. I can't have them finding you hear." He said. _'Though he might be able to annoy them to death.' _He thought jokingly. The drone did as told, and Naruto jumped off into the rooftops, 343 following behind him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto landed quietly at the edge of the training grounds. The rest of his squad was already there...along with two bodies? They nodded as Naruto approached.

"Did everything go smoothly?" he asked. Neir'ah stepped forward.

"Yes sir. The records of the local academy's training programs and methods has been beamed to the ship. If I may sir, why did we need the information? Didn't you attend the academy?" she asked. Naruto blushed behind his mask and rubbed his head sheepishly.

"Ah, well I kinda slept through most of those classes. Ehehe." The assembled tau groaned. Naruto adopted his serious expression again.

"And what about you?" he turned to the twins. "What happened here?" he indicated the two bodies at the base of the tree. Orez chuckled nervously.

"Well, originally we had only killed one, ACCIDENTALLY; the other one just came along." He said. Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"How did he die then?" he asked. Lyn'sir chuckled.

"Ah well, it would have been fine if not for Neir'ah. When we got back, she got so annoyed with the guy blathering on so she shot him." He said simply.

Naruto sweatdropped. _'Of course.' _He thought sarcastically. Lyn'sir chuckled.

"Maybe next time we should just leave her at the ship. We could do stealth ops more easily." He said, laughing. His laughing came to an abrupt end, courtesy of Neir'ah's fist. The twins snickered quietly in the background as the female tau beat her partner to a pulp.

Naruto turned to where Shar'kan and Shan'tei stood quietly. "And you?" he asked simply. Shant'tei snapped a quick salute.

"Sir, the 'ANBU' headquarters was too heavily guarded to penetrate. Even at night they had the place locked up tight." He said in an officious tone. Shar'kan nodded.

"Damn near caught us too. We had a few that tried to follow us back here. We hid the bodies back in the woods a ways." He said in his dark voice. Naruto sighed.

'_What happened to no shooting?' _he asked himself in despair. "Alright then. Most of our objectives were accomplished, we just need to wait until the Orca comes to pick us up in three Rotaas." He said. Myr sighed happily.

"Three Rotaas of relaxing. Now why can't we have more missions like this?" he asked in a joking tone. Lyn'sir grumbled, nursing his now beaten head with his helmet in his hand.

"Feh, three rotaas of complete boredom." He said, still rubbing the top of his blue head. "There is nothing to do around here, especially since it is enemy territory." His statement earned him another whack on the head from Neir'ah.

"Don't be so negative, geez!" she said. "But in all honesty, he is right." She said in a more serious tone. Naruto chuckled.

"Oh I don't know." He said holding up his rifle and looking over it casually. "There is always the Chuunin exams."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was finally the day of the Chunnin exam finals. The huge Konoha stadium was packed with civilians, shinobi, and various diplomats, all here to watch the great event. Down in the center of the arena stood the eight contestants and a lone Jounin. They all had either apprehensive or calm faces as they watched the cheering crowd around them.

Hyuuga Neji

Uchiha Sasuke

Sabaku no Temari

Aburame Shino

Sabaku no Kankuro

Inuzuka Kiba

Nara Shikamaru

Sabaku no Gaara

All eight stood calmly watching the crowd.

"This crowd is here to see you guys, so put on a good show." The Jounin said lazily as he chewed on a senbon. Sasuke stood silently in line, his eyes sweeping over the faces in the crowd.

'_This is it. I am one step closer to power. One step closer to beating Him.' _he thought darkly. _'Naruto. How would things have turned out if you were still here?' _his thoughts were sad now.

When Sasuke had heard the news of Naruto's death, he had taken it badly. The peson he considered a rival, was dead. Sasuke had stayed awake that night, thinking about his deceased teammate.

Why did it have to happen? He asked himself. He thought back to that night when his clan was slaughtered.

Why do they always have to die?

The more Sasuke thought about it, the more he realized that he cared a lot more for Naruto than he let on. (AN: Not in that way! Sasuke is NOT gay in this story and refuse to EVER write yaoi so you fangirls can kiss my ass!)

Sasuke realized that he saw Naruto as more than just a dope or a hindrance. He was his rival. His brother. Sasuke had to admit that now that Naruto was gone, it felt just like losing a member of his clan. So Sasuke strove to get stronger. Not just to beat his brother, but also for Naruto. It was the least he could do, to honor the blond than to carry on his dream. Now Sasuke would aim to be the Hokage, if only for Naruto.

The Uchiha was snapped out of his thoughts by an announcement from the Hokage, who was sitting in a box above the stands with the Kazekage.

"Welcome, one and all to the Chunnin Exam finals!" the old Kage's voice echoed around the stadium. Strangely, he sounded a little strained. "I hope that you will enjoy the performance by these young shinobi. Now, let the finals commence!" he finished. The crowd cheered even louder.

'_Just another step.' _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto stood in the back of the stands, watching in amusement. _'Well at least that jolt didn't harm the Old Man too much.' _He thought. He glanced back at his team, who were standing behind him, watching in silence. All of the fire warriors wore hooded cloaks, that were acquired God know how, covering their face masks and sensors. The team stood at the top of the stairs behind the rows of people watching. Naruto scanned the crowed absently, looking for a familiar face. His gaze stopped on a familiar site. A few rows down was a small group consisting of a certain white-haired sensei and pink-haired teammate. There were a few others that Naruto recognized, Chouji and Ino for instance, but another that Naruto had not seen before.

"Great Tau, are those things eyebrows?" Shan'tei asked incredulously, pointing at the unrecognized shinobi.

"Hmm maybe some kind of animal." Shar'kan said in an even tone, but there was a faint trace of amusement in his tone. The other members chuckled quietly. Naruto smiled.

"Who cares. Shut up and watch the matches." He said in a joking voice. He stopped and starred down at one particular contestant standing in the arena floor.

Sasuke

The young fire warrior starred hard down at his ex-teammate. He smirked slightly.

"You had better win, teme." He said softly.

"Shas'ui?" Neir'ah asked curiously as she stepped up beside him. She followed his gaze to Sasuke. "You're teammate?" she asked. Naruto didn't answer. Everyone's attention was drawn to the Jounin on the ground when he spoke.

"LET THE FIRST ROUND BEGIN! HYUUGA NEJI vs. INUZUKA KIBA, START!"

And so the Chunnin finals began.

**AN) Meh, kinda a lame ending, I know but it's like 1:00 and I'm freakin tired. Sorry that I took a while to update this. My inspiration and motivation decided to play a game of Russian roulette with procrastination, guess who won? Now then, I have decided that my next update(hopefully not as long away) will be for Ninja Magi Naruto. Now before you all PM me complaining about Cold As Death or whatever, I do have an excuse**. **It is easier for me to type when I don't have all sorts of ideas buzzing around.(hence all my stories) So to make it easier to concentrate on Cold As Death, I want to nail this plot bunny down onto paper first……wow that was a great image. So yeah expect the next update fairly soon and hope you check it out! Oh one last thing! I was thinking of changing the title to Ko'vash Tau'va, which essentially means the same thing, but in tau. What do you think? Well, till next time, **

**-TheHiddenAssassin out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well peeps here it is! The next chapter of For the Greater Good. To be honest I think this is becoming my favorite work so far. I actually have the plot for this story planned out in head, and I want to write it out as soon as possible. Would you guys kill me if I started focusing more on this fic? (I'd still update Cold as Death and stuff…but would be updating this story more often.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Warhammer 40k. **

**For the Greater Good**

**Chapter 4**

The stadium hung in silence, waiting for the two Gennin to fight. Beside Kiba, Akamaru growled in anticipation. Kiba and Neji starred at each other for a moment before Neji spoke.

"You should just give up now, loser." He said in a cold, arrogant tone. Kiba growled at him.

"Piss off bastard! I'm gonna make you pay for what you did to Hinata-chan!" he spat and slipped into a taijutsu stance. Akamaru barked in smirked.

"You cannot win. Fate has already declared me to be the victor. Give up now if you wish to retain at least a shred of dignity."

Now Kiba was red from anger, Neji's jibes riling up the brash Inuzuka. While most ninja would have shrugged off the insults as a ploy by an opponent, Kiba wasn't most ninja. Kiba growled and turned to Akamaru, who was waiting silently up oh his haunches.

"Let's get him boy!" he cried and then both dog and master charged at the waiting Hyuuba prodigy.

* * *

Shan'tei snorted in obvious disgust as the fire team watched the match begin.

"He is a fool, to let himself be goaded like that." The tau muttered. The other tau nodded in agreement. Naruto was starring at the match in silence, lost in memory.

'_Kiba is still as brash as he always was.' _He thought.

-Arena Floor-

Kiba grunted as he was hurled back, yet again, by the Hyuuga prodigy. Neji was still smirking.

"I honestly don't know how you got this far. Your attacks are pathetic at best." He sneered. Kiba was getting red with rage.

"Oh yeah? Try this!"

**Gatsuuga!**

Instantly Kiba and Akamaru launched into the Inuzuka move, drilling towards Neji at insane speeds. The Hyuuga remained unmoved as the duo approached.

-Stands-

"At those speeds, the pale eyed one could be killed!" Orez'va exclaimed. The others nodded, enthralled by the match. Naruto didn't really care that much. The Hyuuga was a bastard.

"Wait. Something's up." Shan'tei said suddenly.

-Arena floor-

Negi began to spin around rapidly until a chakra formed up around him.

**Kaiten!**

Kiba and Akamaru collided with the spinning Hyuuga, sending debris flying. Everyone in the stands tried to see through the smoke that had been kicked up around the Gennin. As the smoke cleared, Negi was standing completely unharmed.

The same could not be said for the Inuzuka duo.

Akamaru lay unconscious a few feet away, gashes and bruises littering his small body. Kiba was clutching his side, a trail of blood dripping from his mouth. The speed of his attack caused him to break a few ribs. He glanced over at his companion's form.

"You asshole." He grated out, trying to hide the obvious pain he was in. Neji simply raised a kunai and pointed it at Akamaru.

"Surrender or I kill the dog." He said coldly. There were a few gasps of horror from the stands, the same horror that was conveyed on Kiba's face.

"You wouldn't.." he started.

"I would. We are ninja. I will do what is necessary to win. I doubt you are in any state to stop me."

Kiba switched his gaze back to his friend's uncounscious form, before sighing and raising a hand in defeat.

"Fine. I surrender." He spat. Genma walked between the two Gennin.

"The winner is Hyuuga Neji!" he shouted. Applause thundered through the stadium Kiba stumbled off to the stands while a pair of medic-nins tended to Akamaru.

-Stands-

"A rather interesting match." Orez'va stated. His brother nodded.

"Yes. The pale-eyed gue'la has some skill." He said. Naruto just sighed. He knew that, one day, Kiba's brashness would be his downfall. And apparently he had been right. Shan'tie rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"These people have interesting abilities. No wonder you said to be wary shas'ui." He turned to Naruto, jerking the boy from his thoughts. Naruto nodded.

"And they were some of the weaker shinobi." He said. "That is why we must be cautious." He said, pulling his hood further over his face as a civilian glanced up at them.

"Yeah. Ya here that Neir'ah? None of your moods." Lyn'sir began chuckling. Naruto sighed in exasperation as Neir'ah beat down the talkative tau.

"Quiet." Shar'kan said abruptly. "The next match is starting." All the soldiers turned their attention back to the ring.

The fight between Temari and Shikamaru was….interesting to say the least. The tau twins had gotten a kick out of the way the fight ended. Naruto just shook his head.

"Same old Shikamaru." He said as he watched people boo and throw stuff at the lazy Gennin. For his part, the boy simply ignored the crowd and walked back up to the stands casually.

"He…..surrendered?" Neir'ah asked in disbelief. "But he had won." Naruto chuckled a bit at the female's reaction. Only someone who truly knew Shikamaru could understand his reasons. Naruto was hit with a sudden wave of loss. He missed the friends he had back in the academy.

Shikamaru, Chouji…heck even Sasuke was his rival. Naruto missed his old life a small bit.

'_No.' _He crushed the thoughts fiercely. Naruto served Tau, and the Greater Good. He found a true purpose for living. And besides…..his team were his friends and family now.

"Shas'ui?" Shan'tei asked suddenly. The blond had gone silent, making his friend worried. Naruto turned to him.

"Yes?" the blond asked.

"Sir, we got a report from command. They are quite pleased with the data we gathered." The tau reported. Naruto nodded. He was sure they would be. Shan'tei seemed to hesitate.

"Sir…Shas'O Suam'ka wants to establish a base here. In the village." He said. Naruto froze.

In Konoha?

Naruto didn't exactly hate the village, but he definitely did not care for it at all. He had been treated horribly by its inhabitants, and Naruto was quite reluctant to stick around this place longer than necessary. Shan'tei must have sensed his uneasiness and said,

"The Shas'O felt that since you knew this place so well, it would be a good place to start our colonization." He said, trying to hide the worry in his tone. Naruto acted pretty weird when anyone mentioned his home town.

There was silence for a moment, then Naruto sighed. "Very well." He said shortly. Shan'tei nodded slowly.

"Sir, I-"

"Let's just watch the fights, Shan'tei." Naruto cut in before turning his attention back to the arena. Shan'tei shared a glanced with Shar'kan, who had been listening in. The other tau just shrugged and both turned back to the stadium.

* * *

Zan'kais sighed and lounged against a tree. He was perched up in a branch of one of the many large trees in the forests surrounding Konoha. He had been staked out here ever since Naruto and his team went in.

Naruto.

The boy was still quite the puzzle to the shas'vre. Zan'kais had saved Naruto that day, not really thinking ahead to the future. Now he was glad though. Naruto had turned out to be a good friend indeed.

Zan'kais briefly pondered what fate this world had, but banished the thoughts. Times like these, he could just relax and not worry about anything.

'_I love this job.' _

A sudden noise instantly brought the pilot back to combat readiness. He activated his stealth field and looked over the edge of the tree branch. He saw at least a dozen shinobi gathered in a circle below him. They had rolled out a bunch of odd scrolls and were kneeling, evidently concentrating on something.

Zan'kais thought about ignoring them, but shook his head. These guys screamed trouble and the tau's soldier sensed were buzzing. Zan'kais carefully leveled his rail gun on the head of the nearest shinobi.

'_Aun'va give me strength.'_

* * *

The next match turned out to be a complete disappointment. Kankuro had forfeited instanty, much to the chagrin of the audience. Naruto frowned behind his helmet.

Something was off.

The other sand-nin had fought with vigor, and Kankuro looked equally as able to fight. Plus….he looked nervous. Like one about to go into battle and could barely contain himself. He cast glances at the calm form of Gaara.

There was fear in his eyes. Naruto frowned.

What about his brother could scare Kankuro so much?

Unconsciously Naruto gripped the handle of his rifle. Something was going on. The other tau must have sensed it as well, for they too looked ready to draw their weapons.

"Wait." Naruto said. "Let us see how this plays out." The others nodded, but arranged themselves in a quick _Kauyon _formation. Naruto noted that Sasuke had entered the field, along with the mysterious Gaara.

-Arena Floor-

"Match between Uchiha Sasuke and Sabaku no Gaara, Start!"

Sasuke immediately began launching into various taijutsu strikes at the red headed Suna-nin, only to have them blocked by an impenetrable wall of sand. Gaara simply stood with an emotionless expression on his face, arms folded across his chest.

Sasuke jumped back and flashed through some hand signs.

**Katon: Houdenka no jutsu!**

Sasuke inhaled deeply and spat out a series of small fireballs at the sand genninn. The sand shield blocked the fire, shifting around the flames and smothering it. Sasuke growled.

'_Damn it.'_ He swore mentally. _'I didn't want to reveal THAT jutsu too soon. But it looks like I'm gonna need it after all.' _

Sasuke pumped chakra into his legs and began running at Gaara. The unstable gennin gave no outward emotion, but sand began slithering up to greet the dark-haired boy. Sasuke charged directly at Gaara.

And then past him.

Gaara spun around and watched as Sasuke ran up the side of the stadium wall, and then used chakra to hang there. Many were looking at the Uchiha curiously.

* * *

Up in the stands, Gai frowned and turned to Kakashi standing next to him.

"Kakashi., did you teach him THAT jutsu?" The green clad man asked seriously. Kakashi nodded, never taking his eyes off the match.

"It was the only way I could think of that would get through that boy's sand defense." He replied. Now Sakura, Ino and all the other gennin around them were looking at the two jounin.

"Still," Gai continued. "It isn't something to teach a Gennin." He said, a frown marring his face. Kakashi glanced at him in annoyance.

"And that thing you taught Lee wasn't?" he said irritably. Gai got a pained look on his face and said no more.

"What jutsu, Kakashi-sensei?" asked Sakura. Up above them, Naruto's team was listening in as well. Naruto was really curious about what his ex-teammate might have learned in his absence.

Kakashi just looked at the girl and gave her one of his eye…smile….things. "Just wait and see, Sakura." He said, then turned his attention back to the match, as did all the gennin.

Above them, Naruto frowned. _'A dangerous technique? Figures he would teach something like that to Sasuke.' _He couldn't help but feel bitter. Kakashi always had favored the Uchiha over his other students.

It wasn't that Naruto hated his team, he didn't really hate anyone. Well except maybe the villagers. More so he felt a sense of abandonment. Zan'kais had said that Team 7 had left Naruto's body on the bridge. But still, Naruto didn't hate, he simply didn't really want to have anything more to do with Konoha.

He had found a home, friends and a new cause.

"Ko'vash Tau'va." He whispered to himself. For the greater good.

-Arena-

Still hanging from the wall, Sasuke flashed through more hand signs. After he was finished, a loud screeching sound began filling the arena. As if a thousand birds were all chattering at once.

Lighting formed into an electric ball in Sasuke's hand. He began running back down the wall, electrified hand out in front of him. Gaara's eyes widened slightly as he saw the attack coming at him. Still he did nothing, confident in his sand to crush the weakling Uchiha.

As he got near Gaara, Sasuke let out a roar, yelling out the name of his new jutsu.

**Chidori!**

-Stands-

Naruto clenched his fist at the site of the lightning jutsu. He recognized it all too well. Images flashed through his head.

The bridge, Kakashi, blood, darkness.

Naruto took a deep breath and steadied himself. Orez'va took a step towards him.

"Shas'ui, are you unwell?" asked the tau. The other warriors were looking at him too. They were worried for their leader. He had been acting off ever since they arrived in Konoha.

Naruto waved Orez off. "Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry about it, Orez." He said in an entirely unconvincing tone.

The tau would have said more, except a bloodcurdling scream broke his words. Everyone looked back down at the two combatants, and the source of the horrible noise.

Gaara was clutching his shoulder in pain, blood oozing from the wound. Sasuke stood a few feet away, panting heavily. The attack had drained him. Gaara was screaming in pain.

"BLOOD! MY BLOOD! I HAVE BEEN WOUNDED!" he shouted. He turned and stared at Sasuke, madness rampant in his eyes. "MOTHER WILL HAVE YOUR BLOOD, UCHIHA SASUKE!" he roared. Gaara took a step forward, then stopped and grabbed his head, groaning as if in a trance.

* * *

In the stands, Temari's eyes widened in horror. "Oh no. Not now." She said, fear creeping into her voice. Kankuro remained silent, but was just as afraid.

Elswhere, Kabuto watched the scene from his ANBU disguise. "I guess it is time then.." he began forming hand signs discreetly.

* * *

Naruto and the tau stared at Gaara in confusion. The boy's personality had done a complete U-turn. First he was calm and aloof, now he was a freaking psycho.

"That gue'la is not stable." Shan'tei said. Lyn'sir snorted.

"Way to state the obvious."

"Shut u-" the tau was interrupted when white feathers suddenly began drifting across his vision. Shan'tei opened his mouth to say something, but found himself unable to. A wave of exhaustion hit him and the tau's eyelids began to close.

Naruto tried to blink off the fatigue that had suddenly appeared in him. '_What the hell is this?' _he looked around sluggishly. Shan'tei and Neir'ah were already passed out. Shar'kan was struggling.

"shas'ui…what..is going on?" he muttered, trying to fight the inexplicable fatigue. Naruto looked out to the crowd. Everyone else was similarly affected. All the civilians and some ninja were passed out in their seats. Most shinobi, however, were wide awake.

And fighting.

Everywhere, Konoha shinobi were engaging other shinobi, all bearing a strange musical note on their foreheads. Smoke was rising from beyond the stadium in the village.

Naruto's eyes widened. Now he recognized what was wrong.

"Genjutsu." He muttered. Naruto had been one of the worst students in the ninja academy, but had still managed to retain enough information to help in this certain situation. He formed his hands into the appropriate hand sign.

"Kai!"

Instantly the drowsiness left him. Naruto stretched for a second, then ran over to his teammates and repeated the action.

The tau all stood and yawned collectively.

"By the ethereals!" Myr'ez said as he looked out at the combat. Shar'kan shifted into a combat stance unconsciously.

"Sir. What should we do! The village is under attack!" Lyn'sir exclaimed. Naruto stood silently.

Konoha under attack. The notion struck a chord deep within the blond haired-fire warrior. All his life, Konoha had been in peace-time and to see it in such a new light was surreal. He stared out at the fighting in an almost trance-like state. Vaguely, he could here a deep growl eminating from….somewhere deep inside. The carnage, the destruction, it almost….

"Naruto?"

The sound of his name brought Naruto back to reality. Shan'tei was staring at him. Even behind his helmet, the tau's worry was obvious. Shan'tei never called him by his actual name on a mission. Even then…

Naruto took a deep breath. "Well, it seems our future colony is under attack." He said. He gripped his rifle. All the other tau brought theirs up proudly. "It seems our time to remain hidden is over!" Naruto yelled, taking aim at his first target.

"Pick your targets! For Zak'n Va and for Tau!"

**An: Yeah, kinda another cliff hanger. BUT on the bright side, the invasion is here. Well hope you like the new chapter! Be sure to review! The Ethereals command you to review! **

**Once again a little advertising. My(and my friends) website. Has my fanfics, their fanfics and a whole lot more! Come by and see!**

**Well guess that's all folks, until next time, **

**-TheHiddenAssassin**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again all! Well you asked for it and here it is, For the Greater Good! Well…I have nothing much else to say except…time for some reader questions!**

**Warlord Re: No, Naruto and Neir'ah will not be having a relationship. I'm putting her in a different one….y'know a little less interracial. The Naruto pairing is Naruto/FEMKyuubi. (Coming soon, I promise!) **

**KingOfTHeInfiniteSky: whoops, I forgot that part :P. Thank you for pointing that little 'tau' detail out to me. **

**Ping-Pong: I get what you're saying…but wtf? The Tau would kill anyone if it meant to progress the 'Greater Good.' Besides they are aliens and who really knows how the xeno mind works?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Warhammer 40k (thought the Zak'n Va cadre is ALL MINE!!!!!) **

For the Greater Good.

Chapter 5.

Naruto fired a controlled burst into an oncoming sound-nin. The ninja dropped instantly, the electric blue plasma bolts cutting through him. The fire team formed a tight circle formation, firing their rifles with deadly accuracy and causing a circle of carnage around them. Even in the thick of combat, Naruto still marveled at the skill of the tau warriors. They truly were terrors to behold with ranged weaponry. The invaders began to really notice the strange black-armored soldiers in their midst and started to focus their attention on the team.

Shar'kan ducked quickly as a kunai zoomed a hairsbreadth from his head. The tau growled and whipped his carbine around and fired a controlled burst into the surprised sound-nin's chest. The man gagged as his blood exploded outwards from the impact. Shar'kan just snorted and turned to the next target. "This is hardly a challenge." The tau said shortly over the team's comm.

"Don't underestimate them." Naruto said as he dispatched another invader with a head shot. "They haven't started using jutsu yet." And as if to prove his point, a sound-nin finished some hand seals and launched a fireball at the team. Neir'ah and Mar'ez barely jumped out of the way as the deadly blast consumed their previous spot.

"Great tau!" Neir'ah exclaimed. "These gue'la…." Naruto didn't respond, but instead raised his rifle to shoot the sound-nin. He never got the chance, because a kunai slammed into the man's head forst, dropping him dead.

Naruto turned to find the jounin of Konoha standing behind his team.

Kakashi did not know what to make of the strange newcomers. They were truly fearsome. Their weapons spat death, and they were like nothing the jounin had ever seen before. And their appearance; the glowing facemasks and black armor reminded Kakashi of a demon's.

"What are they, Kakashi?" Asuma asked, standing slightly behind his fellow jounin. More of the shinobi fighting in the stadium joined them as the sound-nin were finished (which was more than a little help from the strangers)

"I…I'm not sure." Kakashi replied hesitantly. He looked around and saw that more of the gennin were beginning to come around. He had sent Sakura and Shikamaru after Sasuke earlier.

"Can we be of assistance, gue'la? Kakashi jumped slightly when one of the strange people spoke. It's voice was cold and filtered through the helmet's speakers in a distorted manner. Kakshi frowned.

There was something oddly familiar about that voice…

"Ah…" the jounin began, aware that his comrades were looking to him for leadership in this instance. "I thank you for the assistance but..who exactly are you?"

Naruto stared hard at Kakashi, glad that his face was hidden by his helmet. Images kept flashing through his mind. The Bridge, Kakashi lunging at Haku….

"We are allies." He said finally. "We are the Tau Empire." He turned and looked back at his team. "La'Mar'ez, La'Orez'va, take point. We move out into the city." He instructed. The two tau nodded silently and moved forward.

"Hey!" Naruto turned back to the ninja assembled. Kurenai stepped forward, a frown across her delicate features. "Just a minute. I've never heard of this Tau Empire or-"

"If you want your village to survive, I suggest you wait until later for questions." Naruto cut her off. Without waiting for a reply he motioned the rest of the team forward. Outside the stadium was complete chaos. The Sound-nin and Sand-nin were locked in combat with the Leaf's unprepared forces. Naruto frowned.

'_Last I checked, Konoha's military strength was twice this. No way half the ninja died in the stadium.' _ Outwardly he raised his rifle and began firing. "For the greater good!"

His team emulated him and began firing. Like in the stadium, their arrival quickly caused pandemonium for the invaders. Shan'tei and Naruto were back to back, quickly being surrounded by sand-nins.

"A pretty good fight, eh Leader?" Shan'tei asked between rifle blasts. Naruto nodded, and shot another shinobi in the face.

"Indeed, shas'la. But how long can they keep this up?"

Elsewhere, the other tau were in similar position. Shar'kan, Mar'ez and Orez'va were becoming a deadly force as they fired through their attackers with ease. Lyn'sir and Neir'ah were a little further away in a similar state.

"Say, Neir'ah. I wonder if I can hit that one human over on the roof." Lyn'sir smirked. Neir'ah rolled her eyes but kept silent, completely focused on the mission.

The Konoha shinobi were pushing forward with renewed strength. The arrival of the newcomers giving them much needed moral. They were on the verge of victory, pushing the invaders out into the village outskirts, when the walls exploded.

Two giant forms slithered their way out of the debris, causing the sound ninjas to cheer. Two giant snake summons had joined the battle. Many on the leaf-nin turned and retreated, and the invaders took advantage of this. The body count started rising again.

Among the sound and sand shinobi, there were a few who actually stopped to notice one thing.

Weren't there supposed to be THREE summons?

* * *

Zan'kais lowered his still-smoking rifle and grunted in satisfaction. The bodies of the sand-nin were scattered all about him, each with plasma scoring riddling their corpses. Zan'kais had caught them by surprise, and three had died before the Sand-nin had managed to figure out they were under attack. It had taken another four before they actually located the shas'vre. Zan'kais glanced around quickly, making sure there were no additional contacts.

"I must get into contact with Ui'Naruto." He said. He activated his jetpack and shot off into the treetops, in the direction of Konoha.

* * *

Naruto ducked back around the corner quickly, closely followed by a flurry of shuriken. He waited a moment and then jumped out again, hosing the roadway with blaster fire. He was rewarded with the screams from two men that had been previously attacking him. Seeing no others in the immediate area, Naruto turned his attention the large snakes crushing their way through Konoha.

'_Damn it.' _He thought. '_We need more power to bring those down.' _Thinking quickly, he reached into his pack and withdrew the small drone 343 GS. The little drone hummed to life and fluttered around for a moment.

"Greetings. I am 34-"

"Kor'vesa. I need you to make it out of the city and contact shas'vre Zan'kais. Identity code 456-f, callsign Hidden Assassin." Naruto ordered quickly. He REALLY did not want to listen to that drone babble. 343 GS went quiet for a moment before bobbing up and down quickly in the semblance of a nod.

"Yes sir." The drone turned and hovered off, soon lost in the twisting buildings. Satisfied that everything was in motion, Naruto turned and made his way back to the team. The fire warriors had fought themselves into the local market, forming a perimeter for the Konoha-nin. Thoughts began to drift into Naruto's head as he idly walked through the streets and debris.

'_My apartment is near here.' _First, and then '_What happened to Old Man Hokage?' _Naruto glanced back at the stadium and then noticed the purple box on the roof. It looked like a force field of sorts. Naruto frowned and magnified the image. It was a force field, and he could see Sarutobi locked in fierce combat with some man…a really creepy looking man. There were ANBU gathered outside the barrier and Naruto figured, since they gave no sign of attempting to get inside, that it was impenetrable. Instantly Naruto began to worry.

The other man was winning.

"Team, form up." He said before he could actually think. "We're heading back to the stadium."

"Leader?" Shar'kan's voice came over the comm. "We are retreating?"

"No, shas'la." Naruto replied, somewhat irritably. He was starting to get antsy, wanting to lend assistance to the kage. "We are falling back to protect this village's leader. It would be bad for us to try and negotiate with these people during a time of power vacuum." The tau accepted this wordlessly, but could obviously tell that was not the only reason that Naruto wished to help.

* * *

Yamato watched his leader fight Orochimaru, feeling completely useless. He and the other ANBU were trapped on the outside, forced to watch their Hokage fight a losing battle. It was a losing battle and Yamato knew it. Orochimaru had summoned two deceased Hokage's and now all three were attacking Sarutobi together.

A sudden noise caused him to glance behind him, and he did a double-take. Seven black-armored figures were climbing their way up to the roof. Yamato stared at the newcomers in a mixture of awe and confusion. They were not Konoha shinobi, that much was certain, but they made no move to attack. Suddenly, as they gathered themselves and stepped across the roof, the lead one spoke.

"Have you tried to get inside?" it asked coldly and, for a brief moment, Yamato thought he recognized the voice. Suddenly the question registered and he shook his head.

"We have tried. Anyone who touches it gets burned and any jutsu are deflected." He said. The figure went silent for a moment before nodding back to his team. Then he raised his weapon, a strange long tube of some sort, and fired. A bolt of blue energy shot forth and struck the barrier.

Then passed through it.

Yamato and the other gathered ANBU gasped and then turned to the newcomers. What sort of weapon was that?

The black armored man nodded back to his team and as one they raised their rifles. Yamato suddenly blurted out. "Wait! Those four at the corners. They control the barrier and if they fall, so will it."

The team nodded and as one redirected their aim, each setting its sights on one of the Sound Four. The Four, obviously aware of what was about to happen, tried to dodge….but were to slow.

Jirobo and Kidomaru were cut to pieces by the rifle-fire. Sakon made to try and keep hold on the barrier, but eventually he too was cut down. Tayuya was last, but met a similar fate.

Inside the barrier, both Orochimaru and Sarutobi had stopped fighting and watched in amazement as the barrier fell. Orochimaru hissed angrily, enraged at losing not only his best shinobi, but his chance to fight his old master. He made to strike at the Hokage, but the lead stranger quickly fired a plasma bolt past his head, making the Snake Sannin pause.

"That is as far as you go, bastard." Naruto growled. The others raised their rifles as well. The ANBU sprung into action surrounding Orochimaru quickly.

Orochimaru let out another hiss of rage and glared at Sarutobi. "This is not over! Even if I lose, my forces are bringing Konoha to its knees! You cannot stop that from happening." He let out a despicable laugh. The Sandaime then, surprising…smiled.

"Oh? Well why don't you look again, my foolish student." He said. Orochimaru did, and his eyes widened in horror. Leaf-nin that had been previously hidden were now showing themselves. The invaders, already reeling from the strangers were demolished by this new force. A large summon frog appeared out of nowhere and began crushing the snake summons.

"NO!" The Snake Sannin shouted as he watched his plan crumble before him. He then turned his gaze, to the nearby Naruto. "You…" he hissed hatefully. "This is YOUR fault." And then, before anyone could blink, he was in front of the shocked boy. Naruto gasped as Orochimaru plunged his blade straight through the fire warrior's chest, sticking out the other side.

Inside his helmet, Naruto coughed up blood, splattering the HUD. He could distantly here his team calling his name frantically…but that was fading. Everything was getting darker, and the last thing he heard was the mocking hiss of Orochimaru.

* * *

_Drip…..Drip….._

Naruto gasped and stood up quickly. He glanced around him in confusion. He was no longer on the stadium roof with his team. He was in some sort of sewer system, the floor submerged in water. He glanced down at himself and gasped.

He was no longer wearing his carapace armor, and his carbine was nowhere to be found. Instead, he was wearing the orange jumpsuit of his youth. Naruto looked around frantically for a minute before finally giving up.

"What the hell is going on?" he asked out loud. As if to answer his question a voice suddenly drifted down the passage way.

"**Come…" **Naruto jumped in surprise and then peered down the passage. He could faintly see a red glow coming from the end of the tunnel. 

**"Come…." **The voice hesitantly did so. He slowly crept down the hallway, aware that a low breathing sound was getting louder with each step.

Finally he turned the corner and froze. He was facing a large cage that covered the far wall, and small piece odd paper labeled 'seal' was taped to the front. Then…a form moved inside. Naruto squinted to make it out in the shadows.

"Who is there?" he called out. A rumbling laughter that shook the boy to the core swelled from the other side of the gate. **"So…my jailor finally decided to come pay me a visit…" **The figure made itself known and Naruto's eyes widened in horror.

All the memories came rushing back. The night with Mizuki…learning the horrible truth. "Kyuubi.." the boy whispered. Kyuubi grinned down at the boy with an evil smirk.

"**Hello there…..kit." **

**AN:) BAM! Another chapter finished. And Kyuubi finally makes an appearance! Well I managed to get this out on my birthday! YEAH finally 17! Now what do I want for my birthday…hmmm world domination, food, money? Eh how about reviews? Yes reviews sound good I'm liking that idea. SO be sure to review especially for this chapter. **

**Well that's all folks, until next time!**

**-Peace!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm baaaaack! Hey everyone. Yeah I'm late on an update..but I just got a new computer so I've been a bit behind. Well anyway, here ya go. **

**Lord Admiral Belisarius: True it's unlikely a bloodthirsty demon would unlikely call anyone kit, but in this story Kyuubi is not only a girl but eventually paired with Naruto so I have to give myself some leeway. **

**Brim Wraith: Yes the Imperium will be making a BIG appearance. **

**Peter Kim: Yes Naurto is a member of the Fire Caste. As for people attacking him..his team will kick their asses. :P simple. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Warhammer 40k. **

**

* * *

  
**

For the Greater Good

Chapter 6

Naruto stared up in horror. This was the Kyuubi. The reason his entire childhood had been a living hell. The creature of horror and nightmares for every citizen of Konoha. The cell was dead silent as the creature and boy stared at one another. Naruto found that his voice had (for once in his life) deserted him.

The Kyuubi leered down at him and growled lightly. **"Well are you going to gape at me all day, boy?" **it growled, making Naruto tremble slightly. It shook the sewer everytime it spoke. Naruto opened his mouth but found it hard to speak.

"W-what am I doing here? Where am I?" he managed to choke out. Naruto wouldn't so much say he was frightened, so much as trying to deal with the whirlwind of emotions that were flying around inside of him at that moment.

Seeing the Kyuubi no Kitsune was certainly terrifying, but it was also enraging. Staring at the creature that had caused his entire life to be one living nightmare. The Kyuubi inhaled deeply and…snickered?

"**Are you really that stupid? Obviously we are in your mind. How else would you be able to see me?" **the statement was laced with mockery, making Naruto scowl for a moment. How was he supposed to guess? Honestly! His fear was starting to fade away.

"Well how was I supposed to know that, stupid furball." He said with as much venom and rebuke…given the current situation. Kyuubi stared down at the blond-haired fire warrior with almost visible shock. This mortal was actually insulting it? The nerve! Kyuubi growled again and glared at the boy.

"**Brat." **It spat. **"Show respect for your betters! I could crush you with but a thought." **Naruto snorted.

"I doubt that. Considering you're in Mymind, and with this seal there isn't a damn thing you can do to me." He said, gaining back his confidence. Kyuubi stayed silent for a moment. Well it was true Kyuubi couldn't ACTUALLY do anything to him with that damned seal in place. "So why am here? I doubt I was called here just so could throw empty threats at me." Naruto said, glancing around. Kyuubi sighed. Time for insults later it supposed.

"**Do you not remember? That bastard snake Orochimaru stabbed you when your team interfered with that fight." **It explained. Naruto's eyes widened as images flashed through his mind. The barrier, Old Man Hokage….

"So I'm dead?"

"**Not really. The injury is certainly life threatening, but your armor stopped it from becoming a death blow. I can easily heal you in time." **Kyuubi explained. Naruto sighed in relief. He didn't want to die any time soon.

"But that doesn't exactly explain why you called me here." He pointed out with a small frown. Kyuubi grinned.

"**Well I simply wanted to get a look at my container. I can watch your life but honestly it was getting a bit boring in here. I wanted to at least threaten you a bit." **It said with a chuckle. Naruto sighed and shook his head. A sudden thought occurred to him.

"Wait…you can see outside of me?"

"**Indeed. I must say your life has turned out quite unexpectedly. I never would have figured that you would come across those aliens." **

Naruto nodded. That had certainly been an odd twist to his life. A long silence passed between the two. Kyuubi was staring at Naruto with a mixture of curiousity and confusion. The boy certainly got over his fear quick, not something people usually did when around one such as it. Usually they simply ran, or most of the time, died. In a way Naruto was much like itself. Unwanted and-

No, musn't think such things. Those are weak thoughts. Thought the boy was certainly courageous..

Kyuubi growled in annoyance at its own thoughts, making Naruto jump slightly and knocking him out of what ever reverie he had been in. Naruto began shifting uncomfortably. "So how long until I heal?" he asked finally. Kyuubi cocked its head thoughtfully.

"**With my power, only another half-hour or so." **It said shortly. Another silence. It was Kyuubi that began to shift impatiently this time. Being alone for thirteen years had made it desperate for ANY type of freedome.

"I'm curious." Naruto said suddenly.

"**Eh?" **

"You haven't asked or demanded me to release you. It would seem natural for you to do so." Naruto observed. Kyuubi sighed heavily.

"**Honestly, I planned on forcing you to. But to show any kind of bravery when in my presence means that it obviously wouldn't happen. Your are far too stubborn for that." **It said with a snort. A sudden thought occurred to it. It was a faint hope but…**"But..maybe you could tear the seal? Not fully, just enough to grant me freedome of feeling again. It has been sooo long since I have felt anything in this blasted cell." **

Naruto frowned. "Why? You're a demon. You could be manipulating me for all I know. If I touch that seal you could try and kill me." Kyuubi winced, something that shocked Naruto. The demon didn't exactly seem the type to get emotional.

"**I am no daemon, kid." **It said, it'svoice more subdued. Demon..that word cut Kyuubi like no other. Brought up too much past. Naruto looked plainly confused.

"But you are the Kyuubi. The beast that attacked this village. A demon."

Kyuubi snorted in bitter amusement. **"Humans label anything they hate or fear a demon. I am not any true daemon and glad to say such." **Naruto was desperatly confused now.

"But..then..what are you?" He asked. Kyuubi sighed. This wasn't exactly something that it wanted to ever reveal, but this boy ..there was something about him.

"**I am..well the best term would be an elemental. A creature born of this world as a guardian. A caretaker." **

Naruto stared. Hard. "Caretaker? But…who made you? Obviously you came about somehow."

Kyuubi was silent, searching its memories. A vision popped into it's mind. A double-headed eagle. Kyuubi frowned. **"I do not know. Only the original guardians would know." **It saw Naruto open his mouth and decided to answer the obvious question. **"Yes, I am not the original Kyuubi no Kitsune. It is passed down each generation." **Naruto closed his mouth again. This was turning out to be more than Naruto expected. Another question suddenly came to mind.

"But if you're supposed to be a guardian, then why did you attack Konoha? Why did you kill so many?" He asked. Why had this elemental made his life turn out this way. An expression of sadness flashed across the kitsune's face for a moment, so fast that Naruto was unsure if he had even seen it.

"**Well…that is quite personal. I feel no obligation to share it with you." **Kyuubi said shortly. Naruto stared at the fox with a disbelieving expression.

"No obligation?" he could feel rage building. "NO OBLIGATION?" he yelled. "My life was turned into hell because of you! I suffered every day of my life because of you! Don't you dare tell what's personal!" he ended, panting heavily now. Kyuubi looked away. It was true, Kyuubi knew, that it was partly the reason for Naruto's life. Okay so it was mostly Kyuubi's fault. The fox sighed and then stopped. Why was it feeling guilt? It hadn't done so when it had attacked or after. Not until meeting this boy.

Because he suffered so much? Just like…

"**You think only you know suffering?" **Kyuubi said softly, making Naruto stop his angry panting and stare up at the fox. What? **"You think it is only you who has ever been hated for being something you are not? Well then kit, think again." **

"W-what are you talking about?"

"**Fine. I WILL tell you why I attacked your village. I did it out of anger. I was assigned to guard Fire Country just as those before me. And I did. But do you know, never once was it appreciated? Of course you do, you experience the same type of hate. All I ever was to them was a demon." **Kyuubi growled out, but there was obvious pain in its voice. Naruto looked on in confusion.

"But…why? I can understand what it is like to be hated..but why attack Konoha?"

"**As I said, my rage at these pathetic humans grew until I snapped and attacked this village. I spent over a three hundred years watching over this land. But it is always the same. Viewed as a monster more than a savior. I got no thanks from the likes of them." **Kyuubi was shouting now. Naruto took it all in silence. After a long moment Kyuubi sighed once again and in a more subdued voice said, **"It is done. You should be healed by now. Get the hell out of here." **

Naruto wordlessly turned and began walking away, but the stopped suddenly. "You know," he said softly. "Defending and watching over others, even if it is unreciprocated, is what it means to be a guardian. To be a hero. To help others with no thought of yourself is true strength."

Naruto turned and caught once last glimpse of the giant kitsune, expression sullen and unreadable, before his vision was consumed by light.

* * *

"-sui! Shas'ui, wake up!" Naruto could hear a panicked voice over him. He blinked and opened his eyes, greeted by the red flashing lights of his HUD. So his helmet was still in place. He blinked once at a symbol in the corner of the display and the warning lights blinked off, allowing him to view the world around him. Neir'ah was sitting over him, on the verge of tears from the sounds of it.

All the other tau stood close by, forming a protective circle around their shas'ui. They were still on the rooftop, thought the ANBU and Hokage were nowhere in sight. From his position layed out on the roof Naruto could see smoke rising from the village. They must have gone off to help elsewhere, he surmised. Naruto shifted, making Neir'ah gasp in surprise.

"Give him room." Shan'tei stepped toward the two, pulling Neir'ah back with a soft tug. Naruto shakily stood up and nodded to his Second. Shan'tei snapped to attention, showing no outward signs of emotion, though Naruto could tell he was infinitely relieved.

"Report." Naruto said, over the team's helmet comm., his voice hoarse. Shan'tei nodded.

"Sir. All invaders are in full retreat."

"And the Old Ma- The Hokage?" Naruto stopped himself.

"Alive and well. That long-haired gue'la fled after he stabbed you." At this the tau hesitated. "Shas'ui, er, well your wound is…completely gone." He said uncertainly. Naruto winced. He had not told anyone save Zan'kais and the Ethereal about the Kyuubi and given his most recent encounter, wasn't too keen on explaining the beast. Instead he simply raised a hand and cut the other fire warrior off.

"Another time, 'La'Shan'tei." He switched to the helmet's speaker, letting thethe other tau hear. They remained silent, but obviously worried for their leader. Even the normally stoic and cold Shar'kahn. " For now we must take stock of the damages. Now, we need to find out how we are going to explain ourselves to the Hokage."

"Yes I am quite curious as to that as well." An all too familiar voice from behind Naruto made the warrior freeze. The tau tensed up and stared over Naruto's shoulder. Naruto turned slowly and mentally swore. The Hokage was back, and with him was a rather large contingent of shinobi, Gennin all the way through ANBU. Naruto spotted his old friends and Team 7 among them. This day was just getting better nad better.

Sarutobi stared at the seven fire warriors with an unreadable and yet completely cold expression. "So do tell me." He said calmly. "My jonnin tell me you call yourselves some sort of empire. I have certainly never seen you in Fire Country before nor have I heard of any empire." He said. Many of the shinobi around him tensed. Naruto frowned behind his helmet. This could get bad quickly. He stepped away from his team and bowed slightly.

"Lord Hokage." He began. "I am the shas'ui, the leader of this team."

"You are the one that broke into my office." The statement made Naruto stumble a bit.

"Er, well yes." He said uncertainly. A couple of ANBU made to move but the Hokage stopped them with a wave of his hand.

"So, while on the one hand you have helped fight off those who would harm us, you seek to steal from us?" The Hokage's voice got a hard edge to it. Naruto's mind began to race. This was definitely turning out less than ideal.

"Lord Hokage, we never meant any offense or harm to this village." He said quickly. "We are…a recon team from the Tau Empire. We simply did not want to make any premature contact. We wanted to learn more about your people." He explained.

Sarutobi regarded the black-armored man thoughtfully. He was certainly dressed strange. More so in the day time where the man could see properly. Their weapons, armor, everything was..well alien. "And why would I believe you. I have never heard of this empire. Why should I believe you have no ill intent toward this village."

Naruto gritted his teeth. There was no other way. As much as he hated it, Naruto could see no other way that would not lead to violence or capture. And there was no way he could let that happen to his team.

'_They would have found out anyway.' _

"Hokage-sama." He began, making all present blink in surprise at his sudden switch of language. "I would never harm this place." He reached up and clasped his helmet. Behind him he heard Shan'tei hiss in anxiousness. He could practically feel the other fire warriors tense up. "I would never harm my home." He finished, lifting the mask from his face, exposing it to the world.

It went dead silent.

The expression on every shinobi present was shock, no more evident than on the face of the Hokage. The old man stared at a familiar set of sky blue eyes and whisker-marked face. "N-Naruto?"

* * *

**AN:) And thus Naruto is exposed! And Kyuubi finally comes into the picture. And as for the whole Fire Country guardian thing…it isn't at all important to the story nothing more than a plot device. Didn't want to use the whole 'grr Orochimaru killed my family and I sensed him in Konoha' thing. Besides..I couldn't really make Kyuubi a daemon..somehow I don't think that would work for the pairing…. **

**Well anyway hope you enjoyed it! My next update will be one of the following; **

**Way of the Blade, Advent of Destiny or Cold as Death. **

**Remember to review! Do it in the name of the Greater Good! **

**-TheHiddenAssassin**


End file.
